When They Were Together
by MissZatanna
Summary: Prompt #3: Kiss. "There were no tears, no yelling; it was a mutual decision. They both decided that it was time to end it. Zatanna was on the League now, Dick started leading the new team. And they took it as a sign that it was time to move on."


Zatanna hadn't seen Nightwing in a long time. Not since the break up. The split was clean, there was no doubt about that. There were no tears, no yelling; it was a mutual decision. They both decided that it was time to end it. Zatanna was on the League now, Dick started leading the new team. And they took it as a sign that it was time to move on.

But of course, they never really broke apart. They'd make up excuses just to see one another. Zatanna would show up at his apartment and claim she left her shirt there. And being that he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him, he'd just shrug and let her in, never arguing that when they'd split, she'd packed all her things from the top drawer on his dresser (her drawer) and left nothing behind. Dick would bump into her at the Watchtower sometimes in passing and slip her a note to meet him somewhere secret. Of course, it was secret to everyone else. They had known about this place since they were teens. And she wouldn't argue, wouldn't deny the fact that every time the neatly folded note would end up in her hand her heart would skip a beat. Because she wanted this too.

When people asked, they'd say it was because Zee left her shirt or Dick needed some help with his collapsing bowstaff. But everyone knew that those excuses were just that. Excuses.

And when Dick ends up at her door, the rain soaking his jacket, his wet ebony hair falling into his blue eyes more than normal, she's not at all surprised.

Naturally, she lets him in and doesn't question when he takes off his jacket and throws it on the coffee table. He'd always done that when they were together. And he just shakes his hair, letting the droplets of water hit any surface around them. Thankfully, it doesn't get on the tv screen. She would've killed him for that. And he just kind of looks up at her and smiles that patented Grayson grin. She just rolls her eyes and sits on the couch, watching as he does the same.

Dick doesn't question when she sits with her back to the arm of the chair and bends her knees over his lap. He's used to it. She'd always do it when they were together. And he just rests his hands on her knees. "Sorry to drop by unannounced," he apologizes.

She snorts and shrugs. "You're part of the _Batfamily_," she stresses the word and smirks, "It's basically your job to pounce on people unannounced."

And he laughs and nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," she adds, poking his shoulder. He just smiles and looks at her, tilting his head slightly. She was always right when they were together. "How about a movie?" She asks, raising an eyebrow while the corner of her lips curl into a soft smile.

"I'll pick the movie," he says.

"I'll make the popcorn," she adds. She always made the popcorn and he always picked the movie when they were together. And without thinking about it, she stands up and puts her hands on his shoulders, leans down, and pecks him on the lips. It just happened so suddenly, that now her eyes are wide and looking into Dick's, which are pretty nonchalant right now. Not a surprise. They used to do that when they were together.

But that's just it. Thinking about it, they're doing the same things now that they were doing together. They had never fallen out of love, out of sync. They had never wanted to. But they were trying to protect the hearts that would never be broken. And suddenly, his arms are around her waist and she's straddling his lap. Her fingers are in his damp hair and his thumb traces over that exposed patch of skin on her hip that her shirt just doesn't cover. She lets out a moan as his lips attack her neck and suck on her pulse point, and she tugs at his hair, making him groan in longing.

Finally, they just decide to skip the movie. They fumble into her bedroom, Zatanna's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around her torso to hold her up. And he kicks the door closed with his foot before they're ripping away each other's clothes and clawing at each other's skin, wanting more and giving it to them.

The walls can't conceal the sounds that emerge from that room but none of the neighbors are surprised. It never did when they were together.


End file.
